New Love: A ZakuroXKisshu fanfic
by Kira1399
Summary: Set after episode 43. When Zakuro went back to the Mews, she suddenly couldn't get him out of her head, even refraining from killing him, which, as a thanks, Kisshu takes her out on three trips of gratitude. What happens when the relationship slowly evolves? The first 4 chapters are short, because I didn't know what size to put them, and the story gets better as it progresses!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name's Arwen1299, and here is my Tokyo Mew Mew story about... who else! KISSHU! And Zakuro, who is just the best Mew Mew ever. I might update at different times, but I am pretty obsessed with this story, so thats not terribly likely. Please don't comment on the KisshuXZakuro pairing. I think it's a good pairing. You can say what ever you want in your reviews, but don't comment on how Kisshu isn't with Ichigo. She's a neko baka b***h. For not getting with Kisshu. (Giving rights to 4Kids is a travesty and anyone who disagrees... um... cannot convince me!) Oh, and Zakuro and Kisshu are 16 in this story, and Lettuce, Mint and neko baka b***h are 14, Pudding and Taruto are 12, Pai is 19. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Church.**

"Onee sama! Say something too!" Mint shouted indignantly, looking at the unlikely pair in the church, as Zakuro looked at Mint emotionlessly.

"Onee sama!" Mint shouted again.

"Zakuro san!" shouted Ichigo.

Zakuro ignored them and turned her head back to Kisshu, who was floating in the air, looking at Zakuro with his tradmark smirk.

"I've known for a while how strong you were. If you were to join me, I'd forget everything you've done to me so far.'

Zakuro's mind flashed back to Momoka and the alleged Mew Aqua pendant, and how Zakuro had given Kisshu a full punch in the face in anger. Flashing back to the present, Kisshu was still looking down at her, and so were the mews.

"Kisshu, it's enou...!"

"Ichigo, you stay quiet!" Kisshu shouted angrily. Ichigo's eyes widened, as Kisshu had never spoken to her so roughly before.

"Ichigo, what are you so upset about? Only one of your teammates is leaving you. Are you feeling insecure?" Kisshu smiled evilly, Zakuro looking at the mew's with a perfect copy of Pai's emotionless facade. "Well, no matter how hard you try and protect the Earth, there's no way you could possibly stand up to Deep Blue." he continued.

"Deep Blue... you've mentioned him before. What is he?" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu smirked wider.

"He is the God who sent us here."

Ichigo's mouth stood agape.

"I'm telling you this because he has nothing to do with me anymore. Deep Blue is planning his awakening with the help of Mew Aqua." he uttered, his eyes widening in jubilance.

"What?" cried the mews **(A/N: Except Zakuro)**.

Zakuro's purple eyes widened at the new piece of information.

"Heh. And an awakened God is invinsible!" jeered Kish, as he put his arm loosely around Zakuro and teleported.

* * *

Zakuro and Kisshu arrived at the cruise ship from before **(A/N: Watch ep 42 guys)**, on a tall, lead pillar, standing a short distance away from each other. Kisshu had his back to Zakuro.

"Ja ne." Kisshu said cheerfully. **(Ja ne means See ya.)**

"Wait a minute." Zakuro said emotionlessly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you didn't I? The reason why we're looking for Mew Aqua?"

"I doubt that is your current goal."

Kisshu turned to face her at her words and smirked.

"I don't know why you approached me, but I was serious when I asked you to lend me a hand."

"What are you trying to do alone?" Zakuro said, the wind billowing in their clothes.

Kisshu turned away again, the smirk gone from his face.

"I have... something I need to do." he said, leapt into the air and teleported, leaving Zakuro to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so sorry. But I can't writ etoday because of family problems. My mother. I was crying for a pretty long time because of it, and she might take away my computer. I am so sorry if this is an inconvienience to anyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reconciling and a new Chimera

**Hey! I made it up with my mum, which is great, and I'm back online. I also thought it was time to tell you why I hate Ichigo so much. Have you ever thought, Masaya haters, that Masaya BASICALLY ALMOST did absolutely nothing wrong? Don't get me wrong, I would definitely join a Masaya hate club, but Ichigo would probably still hate Kisshu even if Masaya didn't exist, right? So ICHIGO is the one at fault. Take THAT Ichigo Momamyia(Who the heck WANTS to spell her name right?). Also, there will be three plot lines in this story. The main one is Kisshu and Zakuro, then Kisshu and Ichigo, then Kisshu and ?. I will not tell you who ? is but it is NOT Deep Blue. HAPPY SEPTEMBER(Also Miss Piggy's ((Ichigo)) death day. Mwa Ha Ha.)**

**Ichigo: Wha?**

**Arwen1299: Oh great. Miss Piggy's here.**

**Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

**Arwen1299: Oh, shut it.**

**Zakuro: What's going on? **

**Arwen1299: I was just starting the story, when Miss Piggy interrupted.**

**Zakuro: Oh. Well we should do something about that.**

**Mint: Totally. Anyone interrupting a story about Onee sama should be restrained.**

**Taruto: Let's PUT THE HAG IN A CLOSET! **

**Arwen1299: HELL YEAH! LET'S- Hey, wait, how many people are there here.**

**Zakuro: All.**

**Arwen1299: Oh. Then go on, Taruto.**

**Taruto: YEAH!**

**Ichigo: Hey, wait a- NYAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Is Kisshu with Zakuro san yet? No? That's proof I don't own TMM.**

**Chapter 3 : Reconciling and a new Chimera Animal.**

Zakuro stood watching Kisshu's silhuette vanish, and sat down on the edge of the pillar. Images flashed through her head, and her fist clenched. How dare Mint and the others get so displaced by rumours! Did they believe in the media more than her? There was no way she'd leave the Mews without at least giving them a hint! She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in the fresh sea air. As she opened her eyes slowly, she thought, I'm doing this to see the alien's point of view. And to teach Mint and the others a lesson. She had never told anyone this, but she felt sorry for the aliens and their living situation on their planet. She needed to feel what the aliens feel... especially Kisshu. What had he meant by his last comment?

* * *

'I declare I lost.' said Zakuro, walking towards the celabrating Mews.

The Mews went quiet and looked at her.

'Zakuro san...' murmured Ichigo.

'I often go to that church to visit someone important to me... someone who I've lost...**.** Confused by what others said, we doubted each other even at the last minute. Maybe that's the reason I was so upset to see you guys making such a fuss over some rumours..'

Zakuro opened her indigo eyes.

'Gomen n'asai. As Ichigo said, I overdid it. **(A/N: YOU'RE AGREEING WITH MISS PIGGY?! WHY, ZAKURO, WHY?!)**

'But, Zakuro san, why were you with Kisshu?' whispered Ichigo.

'Well, we were saying the enemy have feelings too, don't they? I just thought this was a good opportunity to check it out.' she said, giving them all a small smile. 'It seems they have a lot on their minds as well.'

Suddenly she lifted her head in a surprised manner to see Mint crying silently.

'Mint?'

'Mint, what's wrong?' Ichigo said questioningly.** (Duh, she's moved by Zakuro not betraying them, Miss Piggy.)**

**'**No...Nothing,' sobbed Mint, drying her blue eyes.

'Look!' Ichigo said happily, pushing Mint to Zakuro.

'Mint... I'm so sorry...' she smiled. 'You've become so strong now. Even I was impressed.'

Mint suddenly burst into tears and ran to Zakuro to hug her.

'Onee sama!' she cried .

Zakuro accepted the hug with a small smile on her face, as the Mews went home, Mint closely following, leaving Zakuro to herself in the huge field.

'Kisshu...'

* * *

Kisshu teleported to his room on the ship, and flumped down onto the bed.**(Is flump a word?)** Even though he was exiled, he could still go to certain places. He hadn't really expected Zakuro to join him, he could see her devotion to the bird Mew was too great. He sighed. Ah well, he thought. Everything can go back to normal. Except... for his damn exile. He clenched his fists angrily. Damn the Blue Knight. He had taken everything, even going as far as to indirectly exile Kisshu from Deep Blue. He got up. It was a shame, he thought. The wolf Mew would have made an admirable ally. He teleported to Pai's lab, where Kisshu was only allowed in to make Chimera Animals. He smirked.

Kisshu knew that he was better at making Chimera Animals than his two friends did, even if they had their own individual strengths too. He reached for one of his **(A/N : Octopus thingys he uses to make them?') **from a large tank and attaches it to a small piece of Mew Aqua, trying to make a cross between a lion and a rhino, as Taruto teleported beside him.

'Hey. Kisshu.' looking at the new born Chimera in interest.

Kisshu turned to Taruto in irritance.

'Hey, chibi, you're not supposed to be in here!'

Taruto rolled his eyes.

'What are you doing?'

'Making a Chimera Animal for attacks against the Mews.'

'What Grade is it?' Taruto asked wistfully. He had never gotten above Grade 2.

'Grade 5.' Kisshu said, with a slight brag, ' a cross between lion and rhino.'

'Really? That's going to blow the Mews off their feets, huh?' Taruto grinned.

Kisshu smirked evilly.

'Yeah, it will.'


	4. Chapter 4: You saved me?

**Arwen1299: Hey. I had SUCH a boring day today, so I spent all day NOT listening to my PE teacher and thinking about this. Why are my chapters so chibi? If I write in down on paper, it's FOUR PAGES. Then I saw it was around 500 words on this.**

**Ichigo: Wow. Short.**

**Arwen: Didn't I JUST put you in the closet?!**

**Ichigo: Aoyama kun freed me... Oh, Aoyama kun...(dreamy)**

**Arwen: (Rolls eyes) OMG. Shut UP about the treehugger already.**

**Taruto: Yeah. It is SOOOO boring.**

**Pudding: Taru Taru's right, na no da!**

**Taruto: Don't call m-!**

**Arwen: ANYWAYS, SonicXMinagirl, life would be boring without the whole rejection thing, but I was just establishing the Masaya hate. Kisshu should at least have someone... And also, I'm dropping one of the sub plots, in case it gets too complicated.**

**Lettuce: That sounds about right.**

**Pai: I agree.**

**Lettuce: (Blush)**

**Ichigo: Am I the ONLY SANE ONE?!**

**Arwen: Remind me WHY you aren't dead?**

**Taruto: Heh Heh. Exactly my point.**

**Arwen: Which one?**

**Taruto: ...**

**Arwen: You are just adorable.**

**Taruto: WHA? **

**Zakuro: Speaking of Taruto... does anyone prefer Tart? Or Pie and Kish?**

**Pudding: Yummy foods... Pies, Tarts, Mint, Pudding... Na no daaa...**

**Ichigo: They are ALL wierd.**

**Arwen: That's it. CLOSET!**

**Taruto: HAI! I prefer Taruto. It has a ring, y'know?**

**Arwen: On with the story... I don't own TMM.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You saved me?**

Zakuro was just finishing her last order of the day at Cafe Mew Mew, when Ryou burst in through the basement door, lokong determined. The Mews looked at him, confused.

They had just been doing their own thing, Mint drinking tea, or SAMPLING it, Ichigo mopping the floor, Lettuce sweeping some broken plates and Pudding clearing up her big yellow ball cheerfully.

The last customer went out tactfully, thinking this was something like a family problem, as Ryou said,

"Chimera Animal! In the woods! Go!" he shouted.

The Mews dropped their items and transformed quickly.

"MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

The Mews ran out of the Cafe quickly and ran to the woods, which was one mile away from Cafe Mew Mew. Everyone was running and screaming from the woods in panic, and Zakuro could see a horn sticking out from the middle of the woods.

"There's a clearing right ahead!" shouted Lettuce.

They ran to the nearest clearing, getting closer and closer to the horn, running so fast, that to anyone else, they would have seemed like blurs of pink, blue, green, yellow and purple. Finally they reached a wide empty clearing, except for the people inside.

Pai, Taruto and Kisshu were there, each floating in hight order, staring haughtily at the Mews below. Beneath them was a huge Chimera Animal, half rhinosaurus and half lion, the horn pointing out of the lion's head menacingly.

The Mews gasped.

"It's about time you came. We were thinking that you lost the will to live or something!" Taruto laughed.

"Tsk. Even Ichigo said before, a puny runt like you should stay at home." Mint smirked teasingly.

"WHA?!" shrieked Taruto. "URUSAI! You are just like the old hag-"

"Enough chatter! Chimera Animal, GO!" shouted Pai.

The lion/rhino Chimera rushed towards them, with the lion's speed, and the Mews shrieked and scattered, as Kisshu and Taruto laughed sadistically. The Mews then turned to the CA **(Short for Chimera Animal :P) **and Mint shouted,

"Ribbon... MINT ECHO!"

The other Mews began to stage their attacks, and slowly, the aliens began to notice that the Chimera Animal was weakening. Ichigo rushed forward quickly.

"Ribbon... STRAWB-...!" Ichigo was cut off by Pai flying at alarming speed at her, a concentrated expression on his face, and Miss Piggy-**(Urm... Ichigo. Sorry.) **knew that he would kill her if she carried on concentrating on the CA. She turned towards him and blocked an attack by Pai's thunder fan, but was unprepared for the second one, and was sent flying to the floor as she slowly got up.

"Ichigo san!" Lettuce cried, and ran to aid her. Taruto hmfed in irritation and flew towards her, throwing his click clack weapon at her.

She cried out in pain as it binded around her, but she quickly got loose, while the battle between Pai and Ichigo was still going on, Lettuce turned to fight Taruto. Mint and Pudding concentrated on getting rid of the CA, but Zakuro was left open, as she ran to help Mint and Pudding.

"Kisshu! Get Zakuro, we can take them down one by one!" Taruto shouted at Kisshu, trying to block himself from Lettuce's castanets **(A/N: That sounds really silly, right?) **.

Kisshu, who was floating in midair absentmindedly, flew at Zakuro, who looked up from the CA, and changed her target.

"Ribbon.. ZAKURO SPEAR!" Zakuro shouted, flinging her neon purple whip back and throwing it at Kisshu.

Kisshu threw the whip off himself and flew towards the inner woods, Zakuro following closely behind. Zakuro arrived in the middle of the woods,having lost sight of Kisshu and, as she looked around her, no sign of the ongoing fight either. It was a dark, secluded place, where the trees sheilded the sun from reaching it.

She stopped and paused against a tree, trying to regain her breath, as someone's dragon swords flung themselves around her neck. Zakuro stood still with an emotionless look, her eyes turning to see Kisshu looking triumphuntaly at his 'catch'. Zakuro waited for mere seconds, as Kisshu was about to make his last killing move, ducked under the loose daggers, and whipped the swords out of his hands, leaving Kisshu looking shocked in midair.

She didn't hesitate as she flung out her whip again, wrapping itself around Kisshu's torso, and threw him at the tree angrily, and as he slumped against it, she held him by the neck with her hands, and brought back her weapon once more to deliver the final blow.

But she didn't. Her expression suddenly softened from a look of anger to a look of sadness. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to kill him. His shocked expression alone had been enough to stop her anger. Her hand on his neck loosened, as the neon whip went back into it's hilt. Kisshu's eyes widened. Wasn't she going to kill him?

She retracted into a standing position, and the hilt vanished in her hand. Kisshu got up into the identical position, still very shocked. Zakuro turned away with her back to him, head bent.

"Go. Now." she muttered.

Kisshu stood still, not having believed what she had just said.

She turned her head quickly to look at his surprised face.

"GO! Now!" she snapped quickly.

The air around Kisshu shimmered and he vanished, his dragon sais vanishing with him. Zakuro sighed. Why had she done that? The battle would rage on, and nothing would change now. She could find no idea why she had done that. Suddenly, her head whipped up to see the four Mews running towards her, panting. Ichigo and Lettuce had one or two bruises.

"Onee... sama?" Mint panted.

"Zakuro san? Are you... okay?" panted Lettuce.

Zakuro stiffened and nodded, waiting for the Mews to catch their breath. When they did, Mint said,

"Where's Kisshu, Onee sama? He didn't hurt you, right?"

"Gone. He escaped." Zakuro lied. "I'm fine, though."

The Mews relaxed.

"What happened?"

"We got rid of the CA, with Kisshu absent, it wasn't as powerful." said Ichigo.

"And Ichigo onee chan gave Pai a big punch he'll never forget, na no da!" grinned Pudding happily.

Zakuro didn't smile, even as they told her about how they defeated them, she just wanted to get to the Cafe to tell Ryou, and go home. Today was too complicated.

* * *

Kisshu vanished to the ship again, in the main room, where he saw Pai and Taruto sitting on chairs. The room was very big, with a couple of chairs, a television picking up over 40 TV channels, and a big control computer. Pai had a huge bruise on his jaw line, but Taruto seemed reletively fine. They looked up at him.

"Oi. Pai. Are you Okay?"

Pai stiffened. He obviously didn't like being seen in weakness.

"Yes."

"You have a huge bru-"

"I've noticed, Kisshu."

Kisshu shrugged.

"So how was it?" he asked them.

"The old hag gave Pai a big punch. I ALMOST took out the fish, but they just managed to get rid out the CA because YOU weren't there." Taruto said accusingly.

"Sorry, but YOU were the one who said 'go after Zakuro', right?"

Taruto grumbled.

"So how did you get along with wolfie? Because last time you came back from a fight with her, you had a huge bruise, just like Pai!" he guwaffed.

"Fine. I fought back. I went back because the Mews came along." he lied.

Taruto's mouth gaped. Usually Kisshu would retaliate against Taruto's teasing of weakness.

"Hey, are you SURE you're okay?"

"Yes."

Pai and Taruto watched Kisshu dissaparate**(can I use that?) **carefully. Something was wrong with Kisshu. He was very distracted, which was usually a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Author's IRRITANCE

**Um, sorry guys, but I really need a break. I've been thinking about this for ages. Time for me to step back and watch TOKYO MEW MEW! Anyways, I wanted to put in a schedule. I update every day except Wednsday, cause I have orchestra. I won't update today, because I accidentaly DELETED A WHOLE CHAPTER, which was shaping up to be good. Damn, I got the weirdest sinking feeling when I realised Chapter 5 was gone. Shit. See ya tomorrow, I guess. (Silently still irritated because of Chappie loss.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Repaid Debt

**Yawn... Hey. I am sorta ill, which dosen't happen often, so I got the whole day to work on this. I WAS gonna take a long break, but then I realised I was bored, I even finished all my Sophie Mcenzie books, even the new one, ****_Missing Me, _****which I got early because I went to her book signing. Lauren, who was great in the last two books, was such a bitch. Anyway, why is it that everyone has a sort of idea in their head, that the stages of love are, get a partner, live with him/her, get married, have a kid, become grandparents, die. LOVE IS MORE THAN THAT. IT EVEN HAPPENS IN OTHER FANFICTION STORIES, PEOPLE. I'm not critising. Just stating.**

**Ichigo: With me and Aoyama kun, life IS that simple...**

**Pai: Boring.**

**Ichigo: WHA?**

**Arwen: Yeah. I wish he would die... **

**Ichigo: WHAA?!**

**Arwen: Ew, imagine Ichigo pregnant.**

**Mint: Oh, my mind is SO scarred now.**

**Arwen: And also, not everyone needs a pair. You can be single, it doesn't matter and all that.**

**Zakuro: Like Mint.**

**Mint: I will never be single without YOUU, ONEE SAMA...!**

**Arwen: Whatever.**

**Kisshu: ...**

**Arwen: Also, I want to apologise if this is a crap chappie. My stepdad was making stupid baby noises to my irritating step brother. Jesus Christ, he sounded like Mickey Mouse on helium!**

**Kisshu and Zakuro: Scary.**

**Arwen: One last thing, does anyone know if I should watch Mermaid Melody? Everyone tells me, if you like TMM, you're going to like Mermaid Melody. Should I?**

**Taruto: Disclaimer, Arwen1299 dosen't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Pudding: NA NO DA!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Here's our deal**

Taruto teleported to the main room, where his adopted brother was staring at the blank television screen.

"Kisshu."

Kisshu turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

He turned back to the TV.

"Taruto, you've asked me the same question several times."

"I know, but... ever since that fight with Mew Zakuro-"

Kisshu's head snapped up at the sound of Zakuro's name, as notion that went unmissed by Taruto.

"Anyway, since that fight, you've been acting like Pai and the fact tha-" His eyes lit up. "Oh! I get it! She hit you again, right? Aww, is Kisshu embrassed?" he sniggered.

Kisshu didn't move. Taruto grumbled at his friend's un responsive ness and teleported to find Pai. _Maybe Pai could have some answers to why Kisshu's become a clone of him..._

Meanwhile, Kisshu teleported as well. He landed on a branch of a cherry blossom, in his favourite place, the blossom lake. It was a huge lake with lots of blossom trees, but the strange thing was, that no human ever came here.

_Foolish humans, _he thought. _You never take advantage of the beauty that's around you. You ruin this world with your paint __**(graffiti) **__, your ugly buildings and your pollution. Why do the Mews defend you? But then again, _he thought, _there are some who are helpless to stop it. Like children, like... Momoka. I had never meant to hurt her... I had never hurt a child before. And then Zakuro came, to help the child and save her from me._

"Zakuro..."

_She saved me... why? Do I owe her? Did she do that for a trick? So that when I am about to kill her, she can throw it in my face? I have to know._

* * *

Zakuro was sweeping up the floor of Cafe Mew Mew, instead of Ichigo. Anything where she didn't have to talk to anyone, she was fine with, so the whole day had consisted of cleaning. The Mews had looked at her weirdly the whole day, when finally,

"Zakuro san? Are you okay?" said Lettuce timidly, coming over to where she was standing.

"Yes, Lettuce."

All the Mews came over to Zakuro, so she turned round. She could see this was going to be something serious. Mint ran to her and hugged her down the middle.

"Onee sama! Is it something I said? Are you working too hard? Are you mad at me? Should you go home?"

Zakuro cut her off.

"No. I'm fine."

"Zakuro onee chan... maybe you should go home, na no da..."

Zakuro paused at Pudding's words.

"Maybe. I don't feel too well. Could you take over, Ichigo?"

"Hai, Zakuro san. I'm sure Mint will help too, right?"

Mint huffed, but nodded. Taking this as a que to go, she went inside the changing room and put on some normal black shorts, purple top, and a white leather jacket. She walked out of the Cafe Mew Mew doors, as the Mews waved to her.

**Ten minutes later**

Zakuro walked out of her bedroom doors to her balcony. It was a dark night, but still the moon shined brightly. Full moon. Even though it was 11.00, she still wanted time to think.

_Why save you? You've my enemy, the boy who hurt Momoka, and all my friends and race. You even terrorized my people with supernatural animals. Do I... feel sorry for you? Certainly I felt sadness. You were about to kill me... why couldn't I kill you? Am I just uncapable of killing? I could kill a Chimera Animal, easily. What makes you so different? I once heard Shirogane say I was the strongest and most unstoppable of the Mews. It didn't make me feel strong. It made me feel as emotionless as Pai. He obviously thought I could just kill without a twinge of regret. Judging by what happened yesterday... I must be different to what he thought of me. I must be. I can't be the Pai of the group. It simply can't be._

She sighed and turned to go back in, resigning herself to sleep. She might feel better in the morning. But a figure watched her from the rooftop and swooped down in front of her, settling himself in a straight position.

"Ki-Kisshu?" she exclaimed.

_Huh. That's weird. Usually only Ichigo stammers in surprise with Kisshu. I never have._

Kisshu nodded and moved closer, forcing her to back to the balcony. She held her pendant clutched in her hand, in case Kisshu tried any killing gestures. But as he walked towards her, he kneeled down and put his two dragon sais on the floor, to show he wasn't there to fight.. Zakuro's grip on her pendant loosened, as she straightened up.

"Why are you here?"

"You saved me." The response threw her off guard. What was this? Did he come to offer a peace treaty or something?

Zakuro gave a shaky nod, praying silently.

_Please, please don't ask why... please..._

"I am in your debt." he said, his expression unreadable. "Which means, I have to do something for you now."

Zakuro didn't move.

"And what do you propose?" she said.

Kisshu sighed.

"Three trips. NON dates. To a special place each time, that you've never been. Then, my debt is done."

Zakuro's eyes widened. _What is this? A joke? Or was it a trick that Pai invented..._

"How do I know this isn't a trick? This is insane!"

"This is just a debt being repaid, and I swear on my life that if it's a trick that I will go back to my planet and let my people die."

Zakuro sighed. That was pretty hard core evidence. _Do I want to go? He said it wasn't a trick..._

"Do Taruto and Pai know about this?"

Kisshu thought for a second, then shook his head.

"Fine. But three trips, yes?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When's okay for you?"

Zakuro thought carefully.

"Tomorrow is fine. This is just debt being re paid, yes?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. Don't tell the Mews."

They both nodded to each other, but neither smiled. It was just debt being re paid.

Kisshu turned and flew into a portal Zakuro assumed was a entrance to his ship, leaving her standing there. At that moment, both of them were thinking the same thing.

_I'm going out with Zakuro? This is crazy. But... Just for three trips, and three only._

_I'm going out with Kisshu? How ironic. If he wants his debt repaid, fine. But only three trips._


	7. Chapter 7: First Outing

**Okay, I admit it. I slacked off. All because of Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch! I love that now, and the end made me cry like ****_Marley and Me _****never did(Jesus Christ, ****_Marley and Me _****and my mum cry when I was eleven. Now, I still can't watch it.). I have had MAJOR writer's block. I couldn't think of a single thing. I hope the words will just come, other wise I won't have anytime to find my F*****G art book. **

**Taruto: Wowza.**

**Kisshu: Art just sucks.**

**Arwen: Usually I would protest, but I'm in such a state that I'm just going to trace the picture I have to copy.**

**Pai: So you cheated.**

**Arwen: Ummmm... You could say that...**

**Ryou: I could do it for 2000 yen.**

**Arwen: NOT gonna happen, sunshine. Also, I'm sorry this took so long, I was basically writing a couple of sentences a day, I was having so much trouble...**

**Ryou: I could do it for 3000 yen.**

**Arwen: NO.**

**Zakuro: Arwen1299 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.**

**Arwen: Sorry this took so long... like a month... I just didn't know whether anyone actually wanted me to continue... seeing as no one really bothered to review except my friend and _SonicXMinagirl. _So tell me what you think, and about the writing skills too, not just the plot. I just hate Ichigo, so... yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Outing**

_I'm going out, With ZAKURO. The Mew. The one who hit me in the JAW. That's kinda gonna be awkward..._

Kisshu sat on the roof of Zakuro's house, waiting for her to come out of her room the next afternoon.

_But I'm not looking IN of course. This isn't Koneko-chan. _

He got up to fly away over the balcony, having waited there for half an hour, when he felt a sharp tug on his ankle. He turned round to see a pissed Zakuro holding him by the ankle.

"Why are you out here?! Were you trying to look in?!"

Kisshu opened his mouth to speak, but Zakuro got there first.

"Because listen here-" Zakuro pulled him closer onto the balcony. "I am NOT Mew Ichigo. You can't do as you please with me. I am on NO ACCOUNT a toy to be played with."

She exhaled quickly, and let him go. Kisshu looked at her in a shocked way, but shook his head, looking away.

"I wasn't looking. Why would I look in your room?"

"Is that an insult to my room or to me?!"

Kisshu rolled his eyes.

"Can we please just get this over with? I have other plans too, you know."

Zakuro snorted.

"I bet spying on Ichigo is one..."

Kisshu whipped his head round in anger.

"How dare y-"

"I thought you wanted to get this over with."

Kisshu growled, but grabbed onto her arm roughly and teleported.

_Wow. Teleporting really gives you a headache... I feel like throwing up, _thought Zakuro.

_She is SO annoying. She is such a snob. What the hell is wrong with her?!, _thought Kisshu. _Is she trying to test how long I can last before I run her through with my Dragon Sais? Because it REALLY looks that way._

Zakuro opened her eyes carefully, not knowing exactly where she was. She was shocked to find part of a beach...

_Is this the part of the beach that was blocked off? _

It was just a small section, cut off from the Tokyo public because the rocks were dangerous. It had been a shame, because Zakuro had quite liked it at the time, being a place hidden from perverted men.

"This is..." she muttered.

Kisshu regarded her scathingly and went to sit on a tall rock outlooking the sea. Back facing her, he said emotionlessly,

"Go where you want. I heard you say something about this place sometime when we were fighting."

Zakuro looked at him, surprised, before sitting on the sand next to the rock.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to get off my rock for you, "your majesty"?" Kisshu said, he voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No. I like it on the sand. Do you have a PROBLEM with that?"

Kisshu irritably looked away.

They stayed looking at the sea for about an hour, not looking at each other.

Kisshu POV

_Oh crap. She looks like she'll kill me if I move. What in the name of Deep Blue does she think she's doing, staring at the sea like she's Queen of everything... but, I guess, I'm doing the same. Geez, Ichigo would be so much more fun to be with right now. Or not... What?! No, she would be fun... but she'd just shout at me. Again. At least Zakuro's not shouting. It's kinda nice not to be shouted at once in a while... No way! Ichigo's much better!_

He shook his head to rid the thoughts from his head.

_What am I DOING... having an argument with myself over... crap like this. Sometimes it would be so much better if I just stayed on my planet._

Zakuro POV

_He looks really serious. That's not usually a part I see of him... he's usually mocking or smirking or something... Kisshu-like. He must be really angry. But then... what I did was confusing. I don't even know why I did it... it was just... an impulse. A stupid impulse. But... not THAT stupid._

Normal POV again

Kisshu looked at the burnt orange sky, only just realising the time. **(Dusk)** He looked at Zakuro.

"Hey."

Zakuro turned to him, surprised.

"Are?"**(This means huh? or eh? in Japanese and is one of my favourite words! Pronounced "Aré")**

"You need to get back now." he said quietly.

She nodded and got up, wiping her legs slightly of any sand. Kisshu glared slightly, before grabbing her arm roughly and teleporting back to her balcony. Again, Zakuro felt a sickening sensation.

"Teleportation. You'll get used to it." he said quietly, settling her roughly onto the balcony.

They gave each other ice glares before looking away.

"Fine. When do you want to... go on a... outing, or whatever this is." Kisshu blurted.

"Friday. I'll have done my modelling job." she walked to her balcony doors. She looked back quickly. "I guess... I'll see you then."

She looked at the floor, embarrased, as she said,

"Than - Thank you."

And with that, she ran quickly into her house, not looking back. Kisshu stared after her cluelessly.

_What's with her?_

He sighed and flew into the air again, to his ship.

* * *

A dark figure watched the events take place from a large crystal ball, smirking slightly.

"Oh? This might be confusing. But, make no mistake, we WILL come for you..."

The figure gave a sinister laugh, and walked away.

* * *

**Okay, please please PLEASE review, because I know that at least 300 people have read this, I saw the stats. So, if it's just because you don't like the story, review ANYWAY on my writing skills, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?! I'll continue if I get three reviews from different people, K?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Starry Night

**Arwen: Yay! I got trois reviews, so I can continue with this! I also might not update often, MIGHT because I'm in Greece for my half term. It feels so nice, I haven't even called Ichigo "Miss Piggy" for ages!**

**Ichigo: HEY!**

**Arwen: Why don't you ever just GO AWAY?!**

**Mint: I've been asking that question since the DAWN OF TIME.**

**Ichigo: You're my friend, how could you say that?!**

**Mint: I think you're pretty annoying.**

**Kisshu: I think she's quite cute.**

**Arwen: Not for long... *evil grin***

**Kisshu: Wha?**

***Arwen smashes Ichigo's face with a mace.***

**Kisshu: Ichigo!**

**Arwen: Oh get over it, she was only ever going to slow you down. And also, the song in this chapter IS from Mermaid Melody, and it was such a great song I just HAD to put it in. I'd recommend looking the song up after you read this - it's called "Beautiful Wish" by Seira. Otherwise you won't really get how great the song really is. I changed some lyrics, like from "sea" to "starry night", because it seemed more appropriate. I might had gotten some in the wrong context, but it took such a long time to do, so please don't flame me! The translation's at the end. If you don't like the song, just look it up on YouTube, I'm sure you'll think it's a really pretty one. Then again, you don't have to.**

**Pudding: Arwen1299 does not own any of Tokyo Mew Mew, na no da, or Mermaid Melody songs.**

**Arwen: Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Starry Sky**

Over the next two days, Zakuro tried to avoid eye contact with the others.

_I feel as if I'm a traitor, striking a bargain with the enemy._

Only Mint noticed her usual coldness and present coldness comparison.

"Onee sama? Is something wrong? You don't want to talk today."

"No, I'm fine."

But still she avoided them.

_After all, Emotions could betray me._

* * *

Kisshu stared at the calender on his wall. 3 November. **(That's not today's date, but I just for some reason didn't want it to be today.) **He sighed and looked down at the floor. Today was the day.

Taruto and Pai were sitting in the main room, both thinking about the same thing.

"How do you think he'll pull through it?" said Taruto quietly.

"On the whole, not well."

* * *

**Friday Night**

Kisshu teleported to Zakuro's balcony and landed on the edge. She walked out three minutes afterwards, wearing the same clothes as two days before. She had a hard look on, as always, until she saw Kisshu's sad face. Her eyes widened, and she walked closer.

"Hey. What's wrong with you? Don't you want to just "get this over with"?"

Kisshu looked up at her face, looking quite irritated to be caught out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever."

She nodded and barely touched his arm so that he could teleport her. Without moving, they teleported.

_Everything's so... silent. Even worse than yesterday's silence. I wonder what's wrong with him? Not that I care._

They landed on something hard, but Zakuro didn't really notice, she was still feeling nauceous from the teleportation. But when she did open her eyes, she was standing on a tall roof like thing... Suddenly it registers in her mind. Tokyo Tower. **(Yes, they've been there, but only to a slightly lower place. Or just pretend, yes?) **Kisshu was sitting on the edge already, a sad look on his face again. Zakuro stood up straight, cautious not to go hurtling over the edge. She stared at Kisshu for a full minute with wide eyes, before -

"What?" snapped Kisshu, looking over at a surprised Zakuro.

"Nothing."

He turned to look out at the sky again, when Zakuro finally noticed.

The stars were especially bright tonight, one of the only days of the year that they would be so bright.**(Urm, I made that up.) **So he took her to one of the highest points in Tokyo, where public couldn't go, to see them at their brightest hour. But, strangely, Zakuro found her interest more shifting over to Kisshu's attitude. But then she found herself looking away. All because she didn't like to see him that way. So she sat down next to him, hoping meanwhile, that she wouldn't fall off.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked again.

"I TOLD you, nothing."

"I was the one who said "Nothing", actually."

He gave up, and sighed, looking once more out to the starry sky. She thought for a moment.

_He's depressing MY mood. That's why I hate it._

She took a deep breath.

"Tell me what's wrong right NOW, or I punch you again." she said menacingly.

He flinched backwards and hesitated, debating with himself whether he should tell her. Then he decided the humiliation of getting punched wasn't something he'd like to experience again.

"My mother died... fourteen years ago today. There. Are you happy now?!" he angrily.

Zakuro looked shocked.

"I'm... sorry."

Kisshu turned to look at her in the face quickly.

"How did she d-"

"That's none of YOUR buisness." he cut in.

He turned away again slowly. Zakuro thought;

_I feel... bad... I don't even know why... I... HATE seeing him like this, it's abnormal... it's... it's..._

**"_Dareka no koe ni namae wo,_**

**_yobarete me,_**

**_wo samasu."_**

Kisshu snapped his head to her, surprised, **(once AGAIN, soz) **as she began to sing.

**_"Kuro nami ni ukabu,_**

**_hoshi yoru yurikago de,_**

**_yume wo,_**

**_miteta no._**

**_Kono hoshi yoru no dokoka ne ima,_**

**_arasou,_**

**_koe ga suru._**

**_Naiteru kokoro kara,_**

**_ai wa umarenai,_**

**_kanashimi dake ga afurete_**

**_shimau._**

**_Utsukushii hoshi yoru no,_**

**_negai no kakera kara,_**

**_umarete yukitai,_**

**_hikari wo daite._**

**_Hoshi yoru ni somaru,_**

**_kuro no hoshi yoru ni wa._**

**_Sekai no,_**

**_namida ga nemutteru._**

**_Umareteku sono sekai ga,_**

**_watashi wo yondeita?_**

**_Fukai hoshi yoru no soko de,_**

**_koe wa kikoeteta,_**

**_donna ni kuraku,_**

**_tsurai basho demo._**

**_Utsusukushii hoshi yoru no,_**

**_negai no kakera kara._**

**_Umareta yukitai,_**

**_yami wo hiraite._**

**_Asayake ni somaru,_**

**_murasaki no hoshi yoru ni mo._**

**_Watashi no,_**

**_negai wa tokete iru._**

**_Itsuka kanashii,_**

**_arasoi no tane._**

**_Subete ga kieru,_**

**_sonna hi ga kite._**

**_Hitotsu no ai wo,_**

**_utaitai,_**

**_kuro hoshi yoru no naka de._**

**_Dareka ga yasashiku,_**

**_namae wo yondeita._**

**_Watashi no negai wo,_**

**_shitteita you ni._**

**_Utsukushii hoshi yoru no,_**

**_negai no kakera kara,_**

**_umarete yukitai,_**

**_hikari wo daite._**

**_Hoshi yoru ni somaru,_**

**_kuro no hoshi yoru ni wa._**

**_Sekai no,_**

**_namida ga nemutteru..."_**

She stopped singing and closed her eyes, Kisshu staring at her in surprise for the whole time she was singing, now realising what kind of song she had sung. A song of hope. Zakuro felt Kisshu's gaze on her and opened her eyes to look at the stars.

"I think... I want to go back now."

Kisshu nodded, and grabbed onto her arm, gentler than before, and teleported back to Zakuro's house. She landed on her feet, and walked back into the house without a thank you to give, staring in front of her.

He stayed looking at her, waiting until she went inside, turned and flew away, so he could have more time to his thought's instead of the speed of teleporting. Unbenowst to him, she was waiting until he flew away, and went back outside to the silent night again.

_I'm going to get him to tell me next time I see him. To - to cheer MYSELF up. Then i can UNDERSTAND more about the aliens, just like I wanted to in the church, right? _

She smiled to herself and turned to go in, needing no more time to think.

_I'll make you feel better._

* * *

Kisshu flew into the night, almost at his ship. Suddenly he smiled, for the first time on a November the third.

_I feel better now. Thank you._

* * *

**That song copying TOOK BLOODY AGES. But I'll do the translation, just so you guys get the song. Or look at it on Youtube.**

_**I wake up, h**__**earing **_

_**my name in someone's voice.**_

_**Floating above the**_

_** black waves within**_

_**the starry night's cradle**_

_**I dreamt.**_

_**Somewhere in this**_

_** starry night**_

_**someone's speaking in**_

_**an arguing voice.**_

_**From a crying heart, love can't be born,**_

_**Only sadness overflows.**_

_**From the fragments**_

_**of a beautiful wish of the starry night,**_

_**There are feelings of wanting to be born,**_

_**embracing light.**_

_**In the black night,**_

_**blending into the stars,**_

_**the tears of the world sleep.**_

_**Was the world being born what called me?**_

_**In the midst of the black night,**_

_**I could hear a voice.**_

_**No matter how dark or painful place I'm in.**_

_**From the fragments**_

_**of a beautiful wish of the starry night,**_

_****__**There are feelings of wanting to be born,**_

**_opening away from the darkness._**

**_Also in the black starry night,_**

**_blending into the morning glow_**

**_my wishes broke through._**

**_Someday, the source of all _**

**_fights and sadness will vanish._**

**_That day will come._**

**_I want to sing with a regular love_**

**_in the black night._**

**_Someone sweetly spoke out me name,_**

**_So they would know of my wish,_**

_**From the fragments**_

_**of a beautiful wish of the starry night,**_

_**There are feelings of wanting to be born,**_

_**embracing light.**_

_**In the black night,**_

_**blending into the stars,**_

_**the tears of the world sleep.**_

Phew! It took me ALL night doing this, so PLEASE don't flame me. Look it up on Youtube.:)


End file.
